Alice Drake
Alice Caroline Drake '''aka '''Red Queen '''and 'formerly '''The Queen of Hearts '''is a character character in ''Villainy and Virtue, ''created and portrayed by Adam. The thought-to-be-deceased younger sister of Crimson, Alice is a reflection of his darker days as she seeks to imitate her brother. Biography Origin Red Fire When Alice was 4 her father; John Drake secretly engaged in crime-fighting by night as ''Red Fire ''with partner and equal to Cold Steel operating in Scarlet City. Fire and Steel would sweep the streets at night, dissolving gangs and putting madmen behind bars; a true example of fear. But one night, a duo of criminal psychopaths known only as Pain and Grief escaped from confinement and as Fire and Steel went to face the madmen they were all too prepared for them. The two split up to cover both positions of the two criminals, as both had laid bombs to start a terrorist frenzy. But as Cold Steel arrived at the factory in which Pain was waiting, he found that Pain was alone - he had sent all his men to the warehouse where Red Fire was headed. Steel was too slow, it was futile. He tried his hardest but he could not make it to the warehouse quick enough to help Red Fire and the building was set aflame with both Red Fire and Greed inside. Ever since, David Bates (Cold Steel's true identity) couldn't help but feel personally responsible and would so look over Alice and her family both as Bates and as Steel... Incidence Three years later, at age 7 she would have no idea that her 14 year old brother had begun training to become a hero. However when she was 12 disaster struck as the surviving psychopath involved in her father's death; Pain, escaped captivity leading a charge of chaos across the city. That same night, Cold Steel and Red Wonder were spread too thin to prevent Pain from paying a personal visit to the Drake home with his goons. Pain came in, stabbed Alice's mother; Nora in the living room before venturing upstairs. Pain shot her oldest brother; Damian through the heart in his bedroom and then entered the girls' room. Alice and her 8 year-old sister Kay hid the best they could in their shared bedroom but her sister was unfortunately found and stabbed. Pain left the room, but Alice listened carefully as she heard the other men trampling through the front door. Surely they would find her. And so Alice recalled what she had learned at school; in the event of a school shooting students were advised to cover themselves in blood and disguise themselves among the dead. Kay was too small; she wouldn't do, but at 22 Damian would be more than big enough. Actually purely on primal instinct, Alice left her sister with a heavy heart and heaved Damian's body over her, crying as she was covered in his blood. She would survive this but this specific moment would torment her most nights in the future. It was then, under his brother's body that something happened; something changed. Alice believed that this was when her supernatural agility activated, as she also passed out. Later, Tommy would return to find his house and family torn apart. Heartbroken, he was too disgusted and angry to pay close attention and - after paying his respects - stormed off to avenge his family that he believed were completely dead. A New Friend But unbeknownst to Tommy, Alice would later awake and scurry away from the site before the police arrived. Wandering the streets she was eventually found and taken in by a kind man. He would show her care and encouraged her to train and develop her abilities. This was until Alice uncovered his secret; that he was putting together an army of essentially lobotomised young supers with no parental ties. She escaped and return to life on the streets but with a new-found appreciation for violence. Queen of Hearts and the Man in Red It was here that she would begin to hear stories of the hitman in red, and - impressed by his guile and ruthlessness - began her own career of contract killing and as a mercenary; taking any contract but relishing every chance she got to squeeze the life out of villains and psychopaths like those she'd had history with. Inspired by the ruthless killer, Alice would don an outfit ''inspired by his and would go by a name referencing her own which brought her her favourite childhood stories, as well as her brother's theme; The Queen of Hearts. This was until Crimson entered the public eye after leaving his contract killing profession and becoming a vigilante in Heartania. Alice had - for a while - been keeping track of the red-themed hitman's actions and fantasised that he could be her brother but it wasn't until photos began to surface of him after he left the Capital Stadium carrying Snowflake that she could be sure. Too messed up to ever want to reveal herself to him, Alice watched Tommy from afar, emulating his actions and imitating his style in what she referred to as a homage but was unconsciously a cry for attention. But now she had something to do other than plot and execute acts of violence. Appearance Standing at 5"7 , Alice is in peak physical condition after incredible devotion to her profession. She has collarbone length, dark black hair, sometimes tied back in a ponytail with a red band. Outfit As The Queen, Alice wears an outfit heavily inspired by Crimson. She wears a red domino mask, a dark grey, matte, Kevlar top with a red love-heart emblazoned on the front. She also wears black jeans-like armoured trousers. On top of the top, she wears a very dark red, leather, biker jacket. Finally, Alice also wears armoured, black gloves with gauntlets hidden by her jacket sleeves. Personality Alice is cold, twisted, scary and unpredictable with an intimidating air that exceeds her years. Contrasting Crimson's stoic nature and dismission of those beneath him, Alice is deep judging and sharp. But matching Crimson's lack of trust is her equally untrusting but exploitative nature. Abilities Supernatural Agility Alice is supernaturally gifted with lightning fast reflexes, reaction times and movement as well as stellar acrobatic skills. Sword Mastery Through her agility combat came naturally to Alice. Finding the gun uncivilised; she instead took to the sword. Through quick, intricate motions Alice is a skilled swords-woman, much more specialised and intricate than her brother. Paraphernalia Weaponry * Twin Swords: Alice wields twin swords. These appear similar to katanas but mechanical in appearance. These have black hilts and distinct red blades. Interestingly, they contain filaments which allow for an electrical current to surge through the blades, enhancing slicing power. These red blades then can telescope into the hilt for storage * Knives: Alice will often carry several knives for stealth as well as for times when she is disarmed * Pistol: Finally, while she has an aversion to firearms, Alice will often carry a sidearm just in case Equipment * Grappling Hook: While she may not always use it, Alice's electrical grapnel gun can be quite useful * Smoke bombs: When a quick escape his necessary, smoke pouches are useful for creating a distraction Relationships Trivia Category:CharacterCategory:NeutralCategory:Adam Category:Red Squad Category:Scarlet City